Automated fastener delivery systems in aeronautical applications should provide consistent operation. A typical aircraft will include thousands of fasteners, which must be installed quickly and cost-effectively. However, tools used to handle the fasteners may become fouled by contaminants, oils, or coatings that are carried by the fasteners. As a result, fasteners may adhere to tooling rather than releasing predictably. Lodged fasteners prevent consistent delivery of fasteners and cause delay when they must be removed by hand.
Fastener handling tooling using suction heads to pick up or move fasteners is particularly vulnerable to this problem. A typical suction head creates a vacuum that draws the fastener into the suction head and retains the fastener. The suction head may then be moved to another location where the vacuum is deactivated and the fastener is allowed to fall under the force of gravity. The simplicity of operation and minimal moving parts of suction heads make them very cost effective. However, when the suction head is fouled by oils or other contaminants, a fastener may remain within the grip of the suction head after the vacuum is deactivated. Accordingly, although suction heads are an effective material handling tool, there is room for improvement.